


Dreams

by crystalusagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a free-writing session in about 15 minutes, in 2008.

It is strange how dreams can sometimes show us a moment suspended in time, repeat it over and over, draw it out, make it seem  _real_ just for the duration.  
  
Draco's smile as Harry kisses the scars on his palm, licks up the inside of his wrist.  Draco's sweat, salt-sweet on Harry's tongue.  Draco's skin, smooth in some places and rough in others, but still all him, still all  _his_.  In Harry's dreams, these things are a reality of their own.    
  
Draco moans as Harry licks him, takes him into his mouth and sucks.  Harry feels him sliding in, his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat with every thrust as it gets more intense, as Harry takes him closer and closer to breaking point.   Draco's cries are like sobs, and Harry's ears ring with them.  He can't get enough, not of that, nor of the smooth feel of Draco in his mouth.  Each cry is a victory.  Each cry is a promise that Draco will stay, will always be on this side,  _his_ side,  _his_.    
  
Fingers in his hair, a desperate edge to Draco's voice.    _Stop, Potter.  I'm going to--_     
  
Oh god, oh god.    
  
And Harry pulls away, scrambles onto the bed, pushing Draco down into the mattress and sinking his cock deep into Draco's body.  "Hold on, hold  _on_ ," he tells Draco, his voice rasping as he buries his face in Draco's neck, inhales the scent, tastes the sweat, and fucks him like the world depends on it.  He's so tight, and there's no way Harry can last, and--    
  
Draco comes with Harry inside him, squeezing hard on Harry's cock, spilling his release across their bellies.  His cry echoes everywhere, like a sacred hymn.      
  
In Harry's dreams, it lasts forever.     
  
He wakes up to soiled pyjamas and doesn't move, just lies in bed with his eyes open to the ceiling, waiting as everything fades away.  Nothing lasts forever.  Dreams certainly don't.


End file.
